Brainiac (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
Summary Brainiac is a megalomaniacal genius who roams the universe, collecting knowledge to increase his intellectual and scientific prowess. Obsessed with establishing his superiority, Brainiac captured Krypton’s greatest cities, then eradicated what remained…or so he thought. Tales of the “Last Son of Krypton” have reached far into the stars. Now, the Collector of Worlds comes to Earth to finish his accumulation of Krypton -- and discovers a new world worthy of his collection. He is the main antagonist of Injustice 2 Story Mode. Powers and Abilities Tiering System:''' '''6-A Name: Vril Dox, Brainiac Origin: Injustice (Composite) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Coluan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation(Possesses complete control over his ship to the point he can manipulate parts of it to crush his enemies and has mastered extremely advanced forms of technology over time, can mentally interface with technological equipment and control his entire ship with his thoughts alone), Hacking (Was able to hack into Batman's Brother Eye and gain control over all the world's tech), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control, Information Analysis, Pseudo-Life-Creation (Created Grid from a sub unit in Cyborg), Regeneration and Healing (Via regenerative systems), Flight, Summoning (Can summon a drone to shoot his opponent and can call a purple laser from the sky), Possesses six retractable tentacles on his back that are strong enough to hurt Kryptonians, Electricity Manipulation (Can electrify the floor by planting a mine and can use his tentacles to electrocute his opponents), Data Manipulation, Absorption with his skull-ship (Uses it to collect cities from various worlds, turning them into data in the process), Possibly Telepathy (Implies he can read his opponent's thoughts), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Was unaffected by Black Canary's sonic scream), Master Martial Arts, Preparation Attack Potency: Continent level (Easily overpowered Black Canary and Green Arrow and defeated Supergirl without difficulties. Claimed he has defeated and killed Gods in the past. Feared by the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to keep up with Flash, who is faster than Superman himself and can travel back to the Cretaceous period. Can easily react to Superman's attacks) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class G+ Striking Strength:''' '''Continent Class (Is at least as strong as Superman and can easily harm Kryptonians and other extremely powerful beings) Durability:''' '''Continent level (Endured Black Canary's sonic scream, which was able to wound Superman, like it was a normal sound to him and was able to resist to a full burst of Supergirl's heat vision. Can take powerful strikes from extremely strong beings like Superman without much difficulties) Stamina:''' Likely Inexhaustible due to being a robot Range:' Planetary '''Standard Equipment:' His skull-ship Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius. Brainiac possesses a twelfth-level intellect that allowed him to master various and extremely advanced forms of technology over time. He is a master strategist and tactician, using his formidable intelligence to outsmart his enemies, and is considered as one of the most intelligent beings in the entire universe. '''Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and lacks of foresight. His technopathic connection with his fleet can be disrupted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skull Ship: Brainiac sprouts his four mechanical appendages in his back, one of them grabs the opponent and kicks the opponent to the ground, he then sends four robots to fire their harpoons on his enemy before his ship arrives and activates a laser beneath the ship that fires down at the opponent, destroying his own robots with enough force from the laser.